Reuniones familiares
by Nalya Granger
Summary: La Navidad es un momento lleno de felicidad en el que familia y amigos se reúnen para cenar y disfrutar en compañía de villancicos. La nieve cae en los alrededores de la Madriguera mientras la familia Weasley disfruta de unas fechas tan señaladas.


_Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Disclaimmer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Me he basado en el fan art http: 12050 para escribir esta historia. Por supuesto, este fantástico fan art fue subido por **Herminice** a quien le doy el reconocimiento que se merece. Aunque yo SOLO me he inspirado en el fan art, no es con ánimo de plagio ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**REUNIONES FAMILIARES.**

* * *

La nieve cubría ya varios centímetros por encima del suelo y no parecía querer dejar de acumularse. Ese era el paisaje que reinaba en aquel momento; una blancura absoluta cubriendo todo el suelo mientras la Madriguera se alzaba imponente en medio de ella.

Las luces encendidas arrojaban halos de luminosidad sobre la blanca nieve y los copos de esta, que no paraban de caer, provocando que la nieve brillara como si millones de luciérnagas estuvieran merodeando por ahí.

El manto de estrellas daba una estupenda claridad al paisaje y el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles provocando un suave murmullo que, unido a los sonidos propios de los animales, inundaba la escena dotándola de cierta magia ya que no era para menos pues era una noche mágica; la noche de navidad.

Molly Weasley se hallaba preparando la cena para una gran cantidad de personas y, atareada como estaba ella moviendo la varita de un lado a otro, no vio cuando los gemelos pasaron de puntillas por su lado para salir al exterior.

Molly les había mandado que recogieran su cuarto puesto que había oído una explosión y se imaginaba la peor de las situaciones.

Harry y Ron llevaban horas encerrados en su habitación temerosos de enfrentarse a la ira de la matriarca de los Weasley y que esta les pusiera a hacer cosas. Así estaban los dos enfrascados en una partida de cartas explosivas cuando escucharon el grito de Molly llamándolos.

Ron había hecho un debate interno sobre si ir o ignorar la llamada pero, sabiendo de lo que era capaz su madre, instó a Harry a que lo siguiera escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a su madre trabajando, a la vez, en un montón de platos que iba cocinando con un movimiento de varita. Harry jamás dejará de impresionarse por la habilidad que la matriarca Weasley dominaba en el arte culinario y por la concentración y el amor con el que preparaba todos los platos.

—Ron, Harry, id a ayudar a Arthur a que extienda la mesa que seremos muchos para cenar. Procurad que coloque un hechizo para que no nos congelemos en el patio. Si veis a Ginny decidla que vaya a buscar a los gemelos. Los he visto salir al patio. —decía rápidamente Molly sin dejar de vigilar el guiso que tenía en el fuego.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron hacia el patio sin encontrarse con la benjamina de los Weasley por el camino por lo que pensaron que debería estar en su cuarto.

Fuera, Arthur Weasley decidía donde colocar la larga mesa que sobrevolaba el manto de nieve. Un viento helado les dio la bienvenida en cuanto pusieron un pie en la nieve pero, según avanzaban hacia el patriarca Weasley, iban notando un calor agradable propio del hechizo que Arthur había conjurado para que los comensales no se murieran de frío.

Tras un rato de intenso debate, terminó colocando la mesa y, una vez terminado, dio un par de palmadas sobre esta.

—Ah, hola chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Arthur cuando, al girarse, descubrió a los jóvenes detrás de él.

—Mamá nos ha enviado a ayudarte —contestó Ronald rascándose la nuca.

—Vaya, pues ya está la mesa colocada. Quizás deberíais ir a por los gemelos, los he visto ir corriendo hacia aquella parte —dijo señalando la zona donde unos frondosos árboles se encontraban—. Id por ellos, yo iré a ver si han llegado los demás.

El señor Weasley caminó de vuelta a casa y Ron se dirigió hacia donde su padre le había señalado que estaban los gemelos; era mil veces mejor estar con ellos a tener que estar bajo la histeria de organización de la matriarca Weasley.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la linde del bosque donde divisaron una luz. Suponiendo que eran los gemelos se adentraron entre los árboles hasta llegar a ella.

Allí los gemelos estaban agachados, dando la espalda a los chicos, y desenterrando lo que parecía ser una caja.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? —preguntó Ron a sus hermanos los cuales se levantaron como resortes y se giraron para enfrentarlos.

—No hacemos nada —dijo Fred sosteniendo la caja sin detenerse a esconderla.

—Solo comprobábamos la calidad de la tierra —añadió George.

—Para cultivar, ya sabes, el trigo —terminó Fred.

Ron los miró de hito en hito a cada uno sospechando que, en aquella caja, no había nada bueno.

—La señora Weasley os busca —interrumpió Harry.

Fred y George se dirigieron una mirada para luego dirigir ésta a la caja. Tras ella echaron a andar hacia la Madriguera sin esperar a que los otros dos le siguieran.

Ron se encogió de hombros, otra vez, y comenzó a andar seguido de cerca por Harry.

Las pisadas de los dos quedaban marcadas en la nieve, ahora sucia por el montón de tierra que los gemelos habían movido.

* * *

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta anunciando la llega de los invitados. En ella se encontraban Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger con copos de nieve adornando los gorros que llevaban.

Molly los hizo pasar entre abrazos y procuró que estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles antes de volver a terminar la cena.

Hermione subió a ver a Ron y Harry mientras que Remus iba al salón para saludar a la familia Weasley restante.

Pronto la cena estuvo lista y todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para degustar la suculenta comida. Toda la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos charlaban y reían con las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron los platos pese a los intentos de la matriarca Weasley para que no entraran en su santuario pero, finalmente, tuvo que darse por vencida ante la insistencia de todos y, quién dice todos, se refiere a Hermione y Remus mayormente.

Al terminar de recoger Arthur los mandó a todos a dormir mientras él, su esposa y Remus se quedaban en el salón charlando sobre los avances de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Una luz rosada anunció la llegada de un nuevo día mientras los pájaros acompañaban el amanecer. La nieve acumulada durante la nieve brillaba con los rayos del sol y cubría los alrededores de un manto blanco impoluto.

En la Madriguera había un gran ajetreo con los regalos, pues los gemelos Weasley pese a haber estado buscando sus regalos no los habían encontrado y ahora los agitaban para intentar adivinar cuál era su contenido. Llevaban puestos sus jerséis cosidos por su madre como todos hacían.

Arthur Weasley había decidido disfrazarse de Papá Noel y bailaba con su esposa junto al árbol al ritmo de los villancicos que Hermione había puesto en un radiocasete muggle. Ésta se encontraba sentada en un sofá con Ron, al cual acababa de regalar un libro. Ron la había abrazado de la emoción aunque tuvo que interrumpir su abrazo cuando Crookshanks se subió por sus piernas para poder llegar al sofá donde se acurrucó más feliz que una lombriz. Ron miró al gato de malas maneras pero volvió a centrar su atención en Hermione que estaba abriendo su regalo.

Podía verse, por las mejillas de Ron, que estaba nervioso por saber qué le parecía a su amiga su regalo. Además, el frenético latido de su corazón y el sudor de sus manos, apenas perceptible por los demás, dejaba entrever los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Unos pasos delante de ellos se encontraba Harry hablando con Dobby, el elfo libre, que había ido a visitarlos para celebrar la navidad con ellos. Le estaba contando emocionado sus días en las cocinas de Hogwarts y cómo era la vida de un elfo libre. Harry le escuchaba feliz de haber podido liberar al elfo y convertirle en su amigo.

Percy hablaba tranquilamente con Bill, que se encontraba repantingado en el sillón, sobre la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, regalo de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no dejaba de echar un ojo a los gemelos, pendiente de cualquier problema que pudieran causar.

Remus, que había tenido que trasladarse a su casa para ir a buscar los regalos, acababa de llamar a la puerta siendo abierta por Charlie. Éste se rió de Lupin al ver que se había colocado una cornamenta de juguete y le hizo pasar ayudándole con los regalos que cargaba, los cuales depositaron de nuevo bajo el árbol.

Se respiraba un ambiente navideño y casero en el salón de la casa Weasley donde la felicidad era palpable en cada centímetro de ella.

Sin embargo, la única que estaba en silencio era Ginny, que miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa la conversación de Harry con Dobby intentando no perderse ningún detalle.

Cuando terminaron todos de abrir sus regalos comieron alrededor de una mesa, apelotonados, pero no por ello menos felices porque aquel día iba a ser uno que jamás olvidarían en la vida.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
